


And I Am Alone

by CaptainAML



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen, POV Cecil (Welcome to Night Vale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAML/pseuds/CaptainAML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just crap written because I am sad. Probably don't read it, but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I Am Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about this.

When I'm sitting alone in my room at night, listening to the hum of the desert around me, I am reminded that I am alone. When I reach out to others in the forms of little messages, only to be greeted by silence, I know that I am not needed. And while I know that others may have other things to do than cater to my pitiful loneliness, I am still greedy enough to want their love, to crave it. Even Carlos cannot always drop his life for me. Carlos has other things to do, you see, his own problems and his own demons to battle. I should understand that. On some level, I do. But I am selfish, I am needy, and I thirst for his attention. But he does not have to drop his problems for me. I set my phone down on my night table, because I know it will not ring. I refresh my Skype page one more time, although I know no one is there. I lay back and stare at the ceiling.  
And I am alone.


End file.
